Karmi and Flame Jumper! Awesome Friends GO!
by GojiraCipher
Summary: An evil villain has kidnapped nearly all of Big Hero 6. Can Karmi and Flame Jumper hunt down the evil and save their friends in time? Tune now for another installment of Big Hero 6!


****Karmi and Flame Jumper! Awesome Friends Go****

"Karmi, go! It's too dangerous!"

"Not without you, my soul mate!"

"I know your heart, Karmi. But there is no other way!"

"Captain Cutie, don't!"

Karmi was tossed to the side by her beloved Captain Cutie as he, along with Red Panda, were swooped away by an evil and ferocious dragon.

AND THE DRAGON WAS ONE OF THOSE COOL EASTERN DRAGONS WITH SNAKE BODIES AND LITTLE ARMS! AND ALSO THOSE COOL MUSTACHES, AND THAT ROCKIN' HAIR! WHY CAN'T REAL LIZARD HAVE HAIR?

"Oh no! We're trapped too!" Tall Girl shouted as she and Speed Queen were caught by the dragon's back legs.

"I'll save you!" Chop Chop rushed in, but was then caught off by a familiar foe. "Ninja Slice!"

Ninja Slice, the evil ninja girl that can cut through anything, has now cut off Chop Chop from saving his friends. "Mwa ha ha!" Ninja Slice laughed. "I once kidnapped Karmi, but now I've kidnapped everyone else, including you!" She then slammed a cage right on Chop Chop, trapping him instantly.

"Don't you mean __we've__ kidnapped them?"

Captain Cutie and Karmi gasped as the dragon turn it's head to reveal its rider. "Darth Flame!" They both shouted at the ultimate evil.

"Yes, it is I, the non-blood related evil that threatens the very existence of reality." Darth Flame laughed as he rides on top the dragon's head.

HE IS SO BAD THAT HE EVEN TAKES CANDY FROM BABIES!

Darth Flame laughed evilly as he licks a stolen lollipop. "Yes, I have returned to finally defeat Big Hero 6 once and for all."

"Not on my watch, lame-O!" Then Flame Jumper-

WAIT, THIS IS MY PART! SO FREDZILLA, WHICH IS ALSO FLAME JUMPER, JUMPED UP TO THE DRAGON TO BREATH FIRE AT HIS FACE, BUT THE DRAGON BREATHED FIRE TOO AND THEN SWATTED HIM AWAY WITH ITS TAIL LIKE HE WAS SOME TENNIS BALL! ALSO I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT IT WAS AN ACTUAL DRAGON, NOT SOME ROBOT OR POSSESSED GOLEM!

Flame Jumper was bounced right into a window as Darth Flame laughed maniacally. "Karmi and Flame Jumper! You'll never see your loved ones again!" Darth Flame laughed as he and Ninja Slice escaped on the dragon, along with the rest of Big Hero 6.

"Captain Cutie!" Karmi cried out into the night sky as her love disappeared in the clouds, out of her sight. "No ….. it's all my fault." She collapsed to her knees as tears sheds from her eyes like a mighty waterfall. She looked onto the heart shaped locket with the photo of my Captain Cutie sleeping at his work desk.

"I was too weak to be a part of Big Hero 6."

As her heart was sinking into everlasting darkness, a hand grabbed onto her and pulled her from the pit. "Don't give up, Karmi." Karmi looked up to see Flame Jumper looking high and mighty.

"YOU SHOULD TOTALLY NOT GIVE UP BECAUSE WE ARE AWESOME AND THAT GUY IS LAME! YOU KNOW WHY, BECAUSE WE ARE AWESOME FRIENDS!"

"Y-You're right." She wiped away her tears and worries and stood up. "We cannot give up! We will find Captain Cutie and the others and we will beat Darth Flame!"

THEN OUR BUTLER FLEW US ON A HELICOPTER INTO OUR SECRET BASE THAT'S IN THIS HUGE CAVE AND WE DID ALL KIND OF DETECTIVE WORK AND STUFF AND FOUND SOMETHING AMAZING!

"From my brilliant detective work that Captain Cutie taught me." Karmi said as she reveals something on a screen. "Is that Darth Flame likes to go to San Fransokyo's very own Lucky Cat Cafe!"

"Lucky Cat Cafe?" Flame Jumper gasped. "Isn't that the greatest cafe in all of San Fransokyo?"

"Indeed it is." Karmi swirled on her chair. "The same cafe where you'll find the best and energetic coffee in the city along with the sweetest of deserts."

AND DON'T FORGET CASS! SHE MAKES THE BEST CUPCAKES! WHAT, YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME? WELL GO AHEAD AND PROVE US WRONG YOU NON-BELIEVER!

"Which is why we'll be going to interview the great and wonderful Cass, who is also a great guardian to her nephew who is also a great guy." Karmi grinned proudly with her fists on her thighs. "But not as great as Captain Cutie, mind you."

AND DON'T EVEN THINK THAT THEY'RE THE SAME PERSON!

"Oh Oh, can Baby Blue Panda come?" Flame Jumper begged Karmi.

"Of course. We'll need all the help we can get."

 _ _Baby Blue Panda__

Flame Jumper's cute and adorable side-kick flew to the heroes. " _ _Where ever justice needs to be delivered, I shall be there to serve and cater!__ "

ISN'T HE THE BEST SIDEKICK?

And so the three of them traveled all the way to Lucky Cat Cafe, where Cass greeted them happily.

"Karmi, it's so good to see you!" Cass jumped to Karmi as the two hugged. "Oh how I wish you were dating my nephew instead of Captain Cutie."

"Don't worry about it." Hiro said with another girl besides him. "I'm already dating her twin sister."

Karmi was glad that Hiro was no longer the motor-riding flirt wearing cheap hair gel, but she has no time to talk about how much of a good person Hiro is, because the fate of the world is at hand.

SEE, I TOLD YOU HIRO AND CAPTAIN CUTIE ARE TWO SEPERATE PEOPLE!

"Oh yeah, she is dating him. Which I approve 100%!" Cass cheered. "So what brings you here?"

Karmi and Flame Jumper explained the situation and asked about Darth Flame.

"Darth Flame, that horrible tipper!" Cass growled. "He always comes here to buy only one cup of black coffee and take it out with him when he goes to Good Luck Alley. Also he gets a lot of sudden headaches and asks to explore the house, which of course I refuse every time."

"Good Luck Alley?!" Karmi and Flame Jumper gasped.

" _ _The pit of all vile villains!__ " Baby Blue Panda " _ _It even tempted our good friend, Hiro, to go there alone."__

KARMI, I JUST LIKE TO SAY THAT YOU'VE REALLY CAPTURED BABY BLUE PANDA'S CHARACTER.

"I'll never hear the end of it." Hiro mentioned as his awesome aunt looked at him.

"It least you've learned your lesson." Cass turned to Karmi and Flame Jumper. "Sorry, that's all I know about Darth Flame. Not like I know him personally, I don't think."

"That's O.K., we know what to do." Karmi said.

"We must find King Fatty!" shouted Flame Jumper.

OH MY GOSH, THAT'S A GOOD ONE, KARMI!

And so we entered the dark and criminal infested alleyway known as Good Luck Alley. Funny enough, a certain bad guy won't be having any good luck once our Awesome Friends have a nice little chat.

I CALL BADCOP!

With our clever disguises…

CLASSIC OVERCOAT WITH SUNGLASSES!

We walked through the dangerous alley and found an illegal bot fight, where we see King Fatty destroying his opponent's robot with his own.

"Yes!" shouted King Fatty as spit shoots from his fast food filled mouth. "Another victim!"

But before our heroes can do anything, it is time for Red Panda's Fun Facts.

Red Panda's Fun Facts!

" _ _Hello.__ " Red Panda spoke. " _ _Fast Food is a very unhealthy choice of nutrient consumption due to high amounts of fats and sugar."__

And that was Red Panda's Fun Facts

Red Panda's Fun Facts!

As King Fatty looked around the crowd for any brave fighters, he noticed the three heroes and pointed. "You, fight me!"

"This doesn't look good." Karmi whispered to Flame Jumper and Baby Blue Panda. "We can't break the law."

" _ _Then I must__." Baby Blue Panda spoke up, surprising the two.

"Don't do it!" Flame Jumper begged, but Baby Blue Panda held his hand up.

 _"_ _ _When the storm's wrath shakes the ship of justice, one must leave our place of comfort in order to do what must be done, yet grow stronger as the storm pushes us.__ "

Baby Blue Panda entered the ring, with Flame Jumper pretending to be his player.

"Ha, my robot's gonna beat your robot!" King Fatty laughed as his samurai robot drew its sword.

THE PROPER TERM IS KATANA.

As King Fatty was about to cut Baby Blue Panda in half with its katana, Baby Blue Panda dodged the attack and punched the robot in the face, causing it to explode"What!?" gasped King Fatty as Karmi and Flame Jumper removed their disguises. "The Awesome Friends of Big Hero 6?!"

"King Fatty!" Karmi pointed at the overweight criminal. "Tell us what you know about Darth Flame, or else!"

"Or else?" King Fatty gave a mighty laugh. "Not today, Karmi!"

THEN KING FATTY SPIN-DASHED WITH HIS FAT BODY RIGHT TOWARDS US. KARMI JUMPED THAT WAY AND I, I MEAN ME, I MEAN FREDZILLA JUMPED UP THERE, BUT BABY BLUE PANDA STOOD HIS GROUND AND GRABBED KING FATTY! HE THEN STARTS PLAYING HIM LIKE A BASKETBALL AND SHOT FOR A POINT AT A CONVENIENT HOOP!

"O.K., I'll squeal!" King Fatty said, stuck upside down in that hoop. "His Volcano Castle is over at the country side."

"The country side?" Flame Jumper gasped. "But that's where endanger birds live. We can't use the helicopter."

"Fear not!" Karmi said as she holds up a card. "I have a driver's permit … Oh no!" Karmi gasped. "This is only good if I have my parents with me, and I can't get them in danger."

"Don't worry, I got this." Flame Jumper said.

"I HAVE THE MOST BRILLIANT PLAN THAT IS SO BRILLIANT THAT THE BRANIAC GUY WITH THE FUNNY ACCENT WILL BE JEALOUS OF ME!" SAID FLAME JUMPER AS HE FINDS A CAR TO RENT SO THEY CAN DRIVE THROUGH THE COUNTRY SIDE. ALSO LET'S PRETEND FLAME JUMPER DOESN'T HAVE A DRIVER'S LICENSES. I'M NOT SAYING THAT HE DOESN'T OR ANYTHING OR THAT HE FAILS THE DRIVER TEST EVERYTIME LIKE HIS FAVORITE NON-SUPERHERO CARTOON CHARACTER WHICH ACTUAL DO HAVE A SUPERHERO TEAM IN THE SHOW.

"So, this is your dad?" a tired-sounding police officer said who had pulled over the Awesome Friends.

"Why yes I am?" Flame Jumper spoke from the shot-gun with his bowler hat and bubble pipe. "I am Karmi's very proud Dad. And that is her baby brother in the back."

They look in the back to see Baby Blue Panda in a car seat. " _ _Safety first__!"

"We are on our way to dig up dirt with little people in them." Flame Jumper explain as Karmi kept a cool face.

"Eh, O.K." The police officer let them go as Karmi drives all the way to Darth Flame's Volcano Castle, disguised as a waffle house.

" _ _Order up!__ " Noodle Burger Boy said at the entrance of Darth Flame's Castle, which the Awesome Friends sneak by unnoticed.

"Woah, look at this hallway." Flame Jumper said as they see the Darth Flame idolizing hallway with door after door after door. "How are we gonna find them without Red Panda?"

"Me." Karmi said with her hand to her heart. "I can sense Captain Cutie. He is this way." Karmi led them through the castle as they avoid all the robot guards (which were all ripoffs of Hiro's late brother's own creation) with great stealth skills. "They must be here." Karmi said as they quietly go through a door that reads 'Final Fight Room' and found the rest of Big Hero 6 trapped in cages.

"Look at this, Ninja Slice, look at how pathetic they are!" Darth Flame laughed as Ninja Slice sharpened her swords in the background.

"Chop Chop! Those bars can only be cut by Ninja Slice!" Darth Flame walked passed Chop Chop who failed to make the slightest scratch on his prison.

"Tall Girl, without your bag of chemicals, you are nothing!" Darth Flame watched in amusement as Tall Girl tried to reach her bag dangling above her, but she was not tall enough to reach.

"And Speed Queen…." Darth Flame stopped at Speed Queen's cage. "A rose, I offer to such a beautiful creature." Darth Flame offered the flower, but Speed Queen swatted it away.

"As if, I prefer Flame Jumper."

OOOH, COLD! WAIT A MINUTE…..

"Very well." Darth Flame turned away. "Perhaps I'll make Kabuki Mask's daughter my love, or Tall Girl."

"I'm already seeing someone." Tall Girl answered.

"Scratch that one off as well. I swear, sometimes I think I shouldn't even bother with women anymore? Perhaps I should instead ….. Naw. I'll ask out Kabuki Mask's daughter if I am able to."

Finally, he reached two cages; one with Captain Cutie and the other that holds a powered down Red Panda. "You have been an annoyance to me for a while, but yet … you seems nostalgic."

"Nostalgic?" Captain Cutie asked.

"I don't know why, you just seem familiar … which is quite interesting, since I don't know my past." Darth Flame turned away and looked up. "It all started around a year ago, I awoke without my memory in a strange location. But then I met-"

"Hold it right there!" Karmi and Flame Jumper jumped from the shadows. "Your reign of terror ends here!"

"Awesome Friends!?" Darth Flame gasped as Ninja Slice drew her blades. "How did you find us?"

"That's classified information." Karmi smirked as Captain Cutie's eyes sparkled.

"You're amazing, Karmi!"

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Karmi grinned as she performs a heroic pose. "Microbe Mode, activate!"

AND THEN KARMI ACTIVATED HER SUPER AWESOME GERM POWERS THAT GAVE HER THIS AWESOME SUPERHERO SUIT THAT LOOKS LIKE SOMETHING CAPTAIN CUTIE MADE WTIH AN ORANGE COLOR AND WEIRD BLOBBY (Microbe) THINGYS THAT FLOAT AROUND HER HANDS JUST LIKE 'THE VIRUS' MY TENTH IN A HALF FAVORITE ANTI-HERO!

"How special." Darth Flame laughed as Ninja Slice moves close to Flame Jumper. "But your powers cannot withstand against my Flaming Phoenix attack, you shall all perish!"

As Darth Flame rushed after Karmi, our bio-tech girl simply held up one of her enlarged microbes. "Common Cold Cannon!" A sudden gust of wind shot from the microbes and pushed Darth Flame into a pillar.

"What the-"

" _ _Bleep."__ Said Baby Blue Panda as he quietly sneaks to Red Panda's cage.

"You wretched girl, take this!" Darth Flame shot a fireball at Karmi, but she blocked the attack with a shield. "Membrane Miracle!"

THEN AT THIS CORNER, NINJA SLICE WAS BEING FURIOUS THAT HER ATTACKS CANNOT LAND ON THE BOUNCY FLAME JUMPER. "CAN'T GET ME! CAN'T GET ME! CAN'T GET ME!" SHE WAS SO ANGERY AND OUT OF FOCUS THAT SHE ACCIDENTLY CUT OPENED CHOP CHOP'S CAGE!

"Time to make Chop Chop!" Chop Chop said as he frees both Tall Girl and Speed Queen.

"No!" shouted Darth Flame, who was then hit by a flying fist. "Red Panda?!" Darth Flame gasped at his attacker, Red Panda, who is now fully charged and had broken free along with Captain Cutie.

" _ _I don't just empower others mentally, but also by pure energy!__ " Baby Blue Panda said with his hands sparking.

"Noooo!" Darth Flame jumped up into the air and casts a huge fire ball! "Take this!" He tossed the fireball towards Captain Cutie and Red Panda, but then Tall Girl jumped in and threw a chemical ball at the fire ball, turning it into pure ice.

"Catch!" Speed Queen dashed in and kicked the giant ice ball right at Darth Flame, forcing him into the wall.

"You …. cannot ….." But then Captain Cutie caught Darth Flame with his magic glove and held him up to Karmi.

"Will you do the honor, m'lady?"

"Yes, please." Karmi formed her microbes into a large fist and punched him through the ceiling.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" DARTH FLAME YELLED AS HE FLYS OVER THE MOON AND BUMPED INTO A COW. "MOO!" SAID THE COW AS IT KICKS DARTH FLAME RIGHT BACK TO EARTH, MAKING THOSE HOLES IN THE SHAPE OF HIMSELF LIKE YOU SEE IN CARTOONS!

"No …. how is this possible?" Darth Flame slowly climbed himself up. "How can I be defeated …. when I press this!" Darth Flame grinned under that hood as he press a button.

AND THEN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! THE CASTLE STARTED TO SHAKE AND CRUMBLE! IT IS GOING TO EXPLODE!

"And the sad thing is, I set it to ten seconds!" Darth Flame laughed.

"Ten seconds!?" Captain Cutie gasped. "But you'll never escape!"

Darth Flame laughed. "An explosion cannot kill me! I am fire!" Darth Flame laughed as he turned into a fiery ash cloud and floated away.

"Hey, I'm here too!" Ninja Slice yelled.

THEN DARTH FLAME CAME BACK AS THAT DUST CLOUD ON FIRE AND STUCK HIS TONGUE AT HER, THEN FLOATS AWAY!

"Speed Queen, save yourself!" Flame Jumper shouted, but Speed Queen held his claws.

"Not without you and our friends!"

"I don't wanna die!" Chop Chop cried.

"Karmi, Red Panda!" Captain Cutie called out to the two trying to create a shield.

" _ _Calculations have shown that we are unable to protect ourselves from our doom__." Red Panda said as Karmi hugs Captain Cutie.

"Captain Cutie." Karmi spoke softy.

"Karmi." Captain Cutie held her gently and petted her head. "I love you."

BUT THEN WHEN ALL HOPE WAS LOST, SOMEONE NEW CAME INTO THE SCENE! OUR BRAND NEW BUDDY WHO CAN TURN HIMSELF INTO AN AWESOME TRAMPOLINE!

"Need some help?" It was none other than the once evil mutant, Globby!

 _ _Globby!__

"Globby!" all of Big Hero 6 shouted in joy.

"Globby, my boyfriend!" Tall Girl shouted as she hugs the blue blob.

"Everyone, get over here, I'll cover!"

All of Big Hero 6, including the desperate Ninja Slice, gathered together as Globby completely covered them right at the very last second.

KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Darth Flame's Volcano Castle exploded, luckily after business hours, leaving nothing behind ….. all except for a giant blue glob, revealing our heroes safe and sound.

"Globby, you've saved us!" Tall Girl cheered as she covers Globby's face with kisses.

"Da-garsh!" Globby sheepishly smiled from the kisses and praises, mostly kisses.

"Now it's your turn for kisses." Captain Cutie says as he kiss Karmi on the cheek.

"REALLY, THE CHEEK, THAT'S ALL?" FLAME JUMPER ASKED. "SHE SAVED YOU, GET HER A RING NOW!"

"You've saved us too." Speed Queen said as she playfully punches Flame Jumper on the arm.

"Well I couldn't have done it without my Awesome Friend." Flame Jumper wrapped his arm around Karmi.

"You're right. Without you and Baby Blue Panda, I would never be able to have my great battle with Darth Flame.

" _ _Don't you mean, 'heated' battle?__ "

Everyone laughed with Baby Blue Panda, finally free from Darth Flame. He may have fled, but we are still alive, ready to face him when he and his dragon show their ugly mugs again.

"Wait a minute?" Karmi suddenly realized something. "What happened to that-"

"Shreeeeeongk!" Out from the rubble came Darth Flame's loyal pet dragon, completely unharmed by the flames.

"Oh No!"everyone shouted as the dragon charges up a fire ball.

The beast narrowed its' eyes for his target, and then chose Chop Chop without hesitation.

"Look out!" Then someone pushed Chop Chop out of the way and took the fireball herself.

"Ninja Slice?!" Chop Chop gasped at the sudden event of their evil enemy saving him.

"I'll take care of this!" Globby shape-shifted into a T-rex to fight the dragon teeth with teeth.

UNTIL IT TURNED OUT THAT THE DRAGON CAN ALSO BREATH ICE TOO AND FROZE GLOBBY!

"Globby!" Tall Girl reached for a chemical, but the dragon swooped in and snatched her bag with his claw.

"I got this!" Speed Queen zoomed around the Dragon, but the monster slammed his tail on the ground to create a seismic wave, causing Speed Queen to lose her balance and run right into a rock, spraying her leg.

"Karmi, Red and Blue Pandas, together!" Captain Cutie commanded as we all charged up an attack. But it was no use as the dragon quickly flew around us and created a small tornado, piling all three of us in the dirt.

"OH NO!" FLAME JUMPER WHO IS ALSO FREDZILLA SHOUTED AS THE DRAGON LOOKED AT HIM AND BREATHED FIRE. SO FLAME JUMPER ALSO BREATHED FIRE AND THE TWO WERE DOING A FIRE BREATHING CONTEST WHERE WE'RE PUSHING THE OTHER FIRE BACK. LIKE WHEN SUPERHEROS USES THEIR ENERGY BEAMS AT EACHOTHER!

"We gotta help him!" Karmi stood up along with the injured Big Hero 6. They tried all their attacks, even Speed Queen managed to throw a disk despite her weak leg. But it did nothing to the dragon as the demon swatted them all away with it's tail.

"Flame Jumper!" Karmi shouted as she watches helplessly at the battle of fire.

"This isn't good." Flame Jumper said as he feels his fire fuel depleting. "I can't do this. I just can't!"

"What do you mean you can't?"

Flame Jumper's eyes widen at the sudden voice. "Who said that?"

"Me, your papa." In a white void, Flame Jumper sees a ghostly image of his father. "You're going to let this overgrown lizard beat you?"

"But I-"

"No buts, young man." Flame Jumper's dad floated besides him. "You are my son, my own creation, and you are a hero. Not by fate, but by choice. You chose to follow Captain Cutie to stop Kabuki Mask's portal machine, and you helped him defeated McGlow-in-the-Dark Face from destroying the city."

Flame Jumper's eyes sparkles as a heavenly light shined around his father.

"Use your heart and all your friends, the friends that this dragon hurt, and make that your power!"

Flame Jumper's started to shed tears. "You even quoted my favorite anime ….. also what's heaven like?"

"Trust me, they have that 'endless boredom' thing figured out."

"What is it?"

"Me." Flame Jumper's Dad proudly answered. "….. I'm joking. It's just the fact that there are no bills to pay up there."

Flame Jumper snapped back to the real world and his flame power increased.

It was a tight struggle between the two. Despite Flame Jumper's new confidence, the dragon's flame was still far powerful, until …

SPLAT! A RANDOM PIE WAS THROWN AT THE DRAGON'S FACE.

The Dragon and Big Hero 6 quickly glance to see a newcomer revealing himself.

 _ _Hiro Hamada!__

Hiro Hamada arrived on his trusty Baymax bike, with plenty of pies. "This is for not tipping my Aunt Cass!" Hiro shouted as he throws more pies, distracting the dragon.

"Now's your chance!" Flame Jumper's Dad shouted as Flame Jumper unleashed all he has on the dragon, engulfing the vile monster with his flame of justice.

AND THE DRAGON WAS INCINERATED BY FLAME JUMPER'S FLAME THAT REACHED FAR FAR INTO THE SKY, IT EVEN REACHED SPACE! TRY AND TOP THAT AWESOME BEATDOWN, I DARE YA!

And so the day was officially saved, thanks to Flame Jumper and Big Hero 6.

"Flame Jumper!" Speed Queen, with the help from Red Panda, moved to Flame Jumper and hugged him. "You did good, for a dweeb."

"I'll take that as a compliment!"

" _ _And now you are free!__ " Baby Blue Panda heated up Blobby from the ice.

"Did we win?" the confused mutant said, receiving a kiss from Tall Girl for his answer.

"Karmi, Flame Jumper, Baby Blue Panda." Captain Cutie said to the Awesome Friends. "If it weren't for you all, the world could have been destroyed by Darth Flame and his Dragon.

"It wasn't just us three." Karmi looked at everyone. "It was all of us, even Hiro." They all turned to Hiro who gave a quick salute and drove off. "So glad I hooked him up with my twin sister." Karmi said proudly, while receiving another kiss from her boyfriend.

SERIOUSLY, MARRY HER!

"Wait a minute, people!" Everyone looked at Chop Chop who as helping Ninja Slice with her burn with Red Panda aiding. "Ninja Slice saved me. Why?"

Ninja Slice slowly looked at Chop Chop. "When I was saved by you after Darth Flame left me behind, I just realized something, something life changing." She then turned to Chop Chop with huge sparkly eyes. "I love you, Chop Chop."

"You … love me?" Chop Chop's eyes sparkled as he heart began to race. "I …. I love you too."

And so the two embraced each other with their eyes linking like the stars of the milky way. Their lips moved closer and closer with each second and finally-"

* * *

"O.K., That's it! I am drawing the line on this crazy story, right now!" Wasabi shouted to Karmi and Fred, sitting at a computer in Fred's room. "You're pairing me up, with Momakase out of all the crazy psychopathic villains we fought!?"

"Of course." Karmi smiled oblivious to Wasabi's disturbance. "I mean you 'chop-chop' and she 'chop-chop', it's a perfect match."

"Even I would never think of a ship name for that." Fred smiled, more oblivious as to why Wasabi might find this a problem.

"Oh well that's all fine and dandy, creative I might add. But may I remind you that she also wants to 'chop-chop' all our heads 'off-off'!?"

"And are you implying that I have a thing with Fred?!" Gogo shouted at the microbe enthusiast. "Fred! I think I would rather Darth Flame! Who's he supposed to be anyway?!"

"I thought a 'Tough girl' and 'Geek boy' will go great together." Karmi held her hands up. "And Darth Flame ….. actually I haven't thought of an official identity for him yet. He'll probably be obsolete sooner or later."

"Wait a minute ….. was that supposed to be you shipping us?" Fred asked, just now realizing it. "I think I want to re-edit, but this story is still amazing!"

"Why thank you, co-writer!" Karmi said as she and Fred springs from their seats. "That was literally the best chapter I'd ever written, all thanks to you, Awesome Friend!"

"Right back at cha', Awesome Friend!" The two high five as Mini-Max climbed on their arms.

" _ _Evil have been vanquished, yet again!__ "

Gogo sigh painfully. "Can't you believe this, Honey Lemon?" Gogo asked the cheerful tall girl, who looked puzzled with her own thoughts.

"Me and Globby…..?"

"Oh whatever!" Gogo pulled her hair. "You are deleting this, now!"

"I say otherwise." Everyone turned to Hiro, with a huge sly smile imprinted on his face. "This story gets a pass ….. except everything referencing me and Aunt Cass."

"What?!" Everyone shouted.

"You can't do this!" Fred stood up to Hiro as everyone agrees. "That cafe has amazing sweets!"

Everyone, minus Karmi, sighed from Fred's answer.

"Look here Hiro." Gogo pointed to Hiro's face. "Do you think it's funny that someone is making up stories where they pair up real people with someone just to satisfy their own made up … fantasy ….. O.K., you got us." Gogo sat down on the couch, defeated by the pure irony. "Go ahead and lay out your jokes."

Hiro chuckled as he sits down too. "Just wait until everyone starts shipping those."

They all sighed, except for Karmi who wrapped her arms around Hiro and kissed him on the cheek. "At least you don't find my past chapters creepy anymore." Karmi smiled as she rubs her face to Hiro's cheek.

"Karmi, not in front of everyone." Hiro's face turned red as all his friends started snickering.

" _ _Hiro, your body temperature is rising due to-"__

"I know, Baymax! I know!" Hiro sigh in defeated along with his other companions, but accepted his fate and wrapped his arm around Karmi.

"At least this ship has sailed." Fred awed at the couple as everyone agrees to see the once rivals now an official couple.

"But can you please stop that stupid disguise thing!" Hiro raised his voice. "I mean how many people actually take your story seriously?"

"For your information, Captain Cutie, my followers already made fanart of me and your superhero persona!" Karmi took out her phone and showed everyone all the drawings that real people took their time to make. "This one's my favorite."

The last one made Hiro's face even redder than before.

Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Gogo looked at all the drawings and made a very well thought out agreement.

"I am destroying that computer!" Gogo grabbed a statue, ready to smash.

"That was not what we agreed on!" Wasabi shouted as Honey Lemon tried to stop her.

"Not so fast!" Fred shouted with a USB drive in his hand. "This fanfiction shall live on!" Fred ran out of the the room as Gogo went after him.

"Wait for us!" Wasabi and Honey Lemon also chased them, hoping to cause less damage from the chase.

"Hiro, your friends are one of a kind." Karmi said as he leans on Hiro's shoulders.

"Your friends too, Karmi. Your friends too." Hiro held onto Karmi's hand, enjoying the now peaceful room. "But seriously, leave the real me and Aunt Cass out of this."

"O.K., fine. Captain Cutie. Just as long as you make me an official team member."

"You really drive a hard bargain." Hiro rolled his eyes and then kisses Karmi on the cheek.

With the now silent room, the two relaxed and enjoy each other company in peace, until Baymax randomly mentioned puberty related facts which ruined the whole moment.

 ** **The End****


End file.
